Fairy Tail: Before; Chapter 2
Tomo Man, this was a loooooong walk. Must have been half a day! For a good hour all the girl... Eleanor, her name was, talked about was how she was screwed. She told me about everything of the guild. How big it was, who was in it, and where they were. I paid half attention... and the other half was thinking about how awesome it would be in a guild. I thought of what it would be like, fighting monsters, saving thousands of people, and training. I wanted to do the last one the most. From my entire life, it was one shot after one shot... when I could hit them. Most of the time I missed, like the bandit from earlier. I was deathly ashamed, of that one fact. Also... my one KO move was my only move. I knew other things, but they weren't real spells, just more of simple spells that help around, like drying hair. Man... this was boring! "Hey, Tomo, were here!" "Here?" I looked around, and saw a stone path. In front of me, layed a small town. The buildings were brick houses, and some stone ones. "Well, this town isn't really big... or nice to us. Can't blame them... We are not the soft and lovely type." "So... Turtle tooth, what type of guild is it?" "Let me tell you. We are small, about 20 people, like I said... but here's what I didn't tell you. We're the biggest troublemakers around." I wanted to say something, but I heard a huge crash. Eleanor reacted, and was sweating. "Please... please don't be who I think you are!" "WHO THE HELL PUT THIS BUILDING HERE?!" "Rejj." A tall, strange man was holding a huge treasure chest, and smashing it at a building. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "THIS BUILDING WAS IN THE WAY!" Looking at him closer... he was weirder looking. He was about 12 feet tall, red, had multiple arms, and was yelling. A lot. "WHO PUT THIS BUILDING HERE?! WHO?! Oh, hey Eleanor... WHO ARE YOU WITH?!" Eleanor Rejj... oh dear no, it's Rejj. Why, why is he here so early? I thought he would be here in another... I don't know, just not here, and now! Why, all he'll do is wreck the town. Only one person is worse then him in the guild, and she's gone on about the other half of the continet. "WHERE DID THIS BUILDING COME FROM?!" He hates new things. He finds them possibly evil. Dangerous. He does know he's dangerous. I better help this random guy. "REJJ!" "Hey Eleanor, hey, I have a question. WHERE THE HELL DID THIS BUILDING COME FROM?!" "IT'S BEEN HERE FOR 5 YEARS! YOU NEVER WENT HERE!" "REALLY?!" Rejj looked at the man, and his giant treasure chest, and bowed to the man. "I am so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FORGIVE MINE FOR 1,000 YEARS!" The man, didn't buy it. "Why should I?" "HAVE ALL 50,000 GOLD COINS I COLLECTED FROM MY JOB!" "50,000 Gold coins... WHAT?!" Rejj made 50,000 gold coins?! What was his job?! He opened the chest, and the man nearly fainted. 1,000 Gold coins should have been enough for him. The man thanked Rejj, and Rejj bowed some more. Him and Honor. I have no idea what annoys me more. He acts like a beast in one second, in another, he acts like some ancient samurai. He walked away, and looked at Tomo. He grabbed Tomo's neck, and did his usual method of greeting the new mages. "WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU A SPY?! ANSWER ME, OR DIE!" "REJJ! HE ISN'T A SPY! HE'S A NEW GUY!" "REALLY?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He let Tomo go, and dropped him. "ELEANOR! I HAVE MISSED YOU!" Why was he nice to me? Then again, anyone in the guild he didn't hate witn a passion, he loved with a passion. I was in a mission with him once... It ended badly. He thought it was perfect. We were sent to protect some rich merchant. He survived, but Rejj broke his bones. We made 1/10 the pay, but he told the Guild Matster it was amazing. So, some people have different ideas of good and bad. "HOW WAS THE MISSION!" "You don't have to yell... And it could be interpreted." "Such as?" "I saved them, but I didn't get paid." "WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY INSULT TURTLE TOOTH!" "No, they needed it. I let them." "Oh. Well then, you succeeded, and gave us a new member! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I SAY IT IS A GRAND VICTORY FOR TURTLE TOOTH TODAY! HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHA!" "Yeah, grand victor and what not. So, what was your mission?" "I had to clear a couple clans of bandits." "Oh, how much?" "150." Tomo That guy... he's tough. I never felt a pressure even close to half of his. He's even weird looking. 4 arms! Who has that?! The guy was laughing, while walking to the center of town. I wanted to know what kind of guild this is, if it has people like him. Eleanor walked behind me, and said something to me. "Don't say anything yet... but he has demon blood in him." WHAT?! Demon? But I thought... I have no idea. They were all killed off years ago, why would the government lie? So, this guy is half human, half demon. I wonder, is everyone else like that? What of Eleanor? Does she have wings?! Can she fly?! I really hope she can fly... stay focused! "Okay, now we're here. Finally. Welcome... to Turtle Tooth." "FINALLY! AFTER SO LONG! HOME!" It... was small. Not really small, about big enough for 100 people. But compared to others, it was pretty small. But... yet, I liked what I saw. Had the feel of a real guild. "Eleanor, dear, welcome back. Empty handed I see again, too be expected. Ahh, Rejj, our most wonderful red boy, and who's this guy? Eleanor, you have a boyfriend? With that body? Well, we were all wondering if you swung that way... but then again, maybe he's a beard?" "Corna..." This Corna, was a slim, black robed wearing, and pretty women. She puffed out her already big chest, and swaggered to Eleanor. "Ahh, isn't this cute? The same thing? Red? But then again, Red is the only color you can pull off." She seemed mean. But... she was like Rejj. Powerful. Real powerful. Is this the norm? Or are they... S class mages? "Umm, are you two S class mages?" S class mages, the most powerful wizards from Guilds. With this kind of power, the two must be. "S CLASS MAGES?! ARE YOU INSULTING OUR GUILD?! THEY'RE WAY BEYOUND OUR LEVEL! ALL FOUR OF THEM!" What?! These guy's are super powerful, and yet... they're not even S class wizards... and they have 4 even more powerful then them! Man, this guild was getting more fun every second. Rejj So... Were at home! This kid better be good! Eleanor better not screw up either! Corna better be doing her job! Those idiots, all those idiots... Making the great name 'Turtle Tooth' sound pathetic. We all walked in, and I saw the worst sight off all. Nearly the entire guild was here, sitting around and doing nothing! NOTHING! "WHAT THE HECK IS EVERYONE DOING AROUND, STANDING HERE?! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING JOBS?! THIS IS WHY WE AREN'T THE MAIN GUILD IN FIORE! GET OFF YOUR ASSES, DO THE DAMN JOBS WE HAVE, AND MAKE TURTLE TOOTH BE A NAME FEARED THROUGHOUT THE HEAVENS!" They all looked at me, and went back to talking, and sitting. Those guys... WHAT IF THE GUILD MASTER SAW THESE DAMN FOOLS, DOING NOTHING?! NOTHING?! "Ahh, Rejj. Where's the money?" The guild master! The master! "GUILD MASTER SHARAN! I HAVE FAILED TO BRING YOU MONEY!" The master, was a tall man, with blondish white hair, wearing white, and has an eyepatch. He was the boss, the most respectful man in all of Turtle tooth. I felt disgraced, losing all the money I gained to help this guild. The guild that raised me, since my... Incident. "WHAT! REJJ, YOU DIDN'T! But... Your one of our best guys! We need that money for the bills! Jeez, now the council will get angry we didn't pay the local guild tax..." Eleanor, looking at me, decided to tell the guild master what happened. "Sir... I failed too." "Oh, Eleanor... "So, you come back here with no gold? INSOLENT FOOL! YOU WILL GET ME MY WELL DESERVED GOLD!"! Eleanor, winded, and got angry. "OH YEAH?! WHEN DID YOU GIVE ME ANY MONEY?!" "I... I did! Remember... That one time... Shut up! I'm the boss... And who is this?" The little kid, straightened up, and stood proud. "I AM TOMO! I WISH TO JOIN THIS GUILD!" The guild master, stared straight at the kid. He grabbed Tomo's arm, lifted it, and let go. He looked around Tomo, and poked him. "Hmm... Not bad, you have quite a bit of power. Not smart, but... Not an idiot. Can you promise me money?" "Uhh, sure!" "WONDERFUL! WELCOME TO TURTLE TOOTH!" "Really?! That's it?!" "Yep. Oh Jingo! We have a new guest!" Crap, that guy. He must have been waiting to surprise the new kid. Hope he doesn't leave. Tomo Jingo? Who was he? I heard a piercing screech, and someone sliding close to me. He was a very strange man. He wore makeup. Lots of it. He had the biggest red nose, and was grinning. He wore party clothes, and had two little fans. He started to spin with them, laughing and jumping. "WELCOME~NEW GUILD MATE! I AM JINGO~THE MOTIVATOR, AND MASCOT OF TURTLE TOOTH!" The guy was jumping up and down, dancing, and even spinning. He grabbed Eleanor, and started to spin with her. What happened next surprised me. She laughed. She didn't seem like to type to have fun. Everyone who watched, was laughing. They didn't seem to see this often. The guild master grabbed me by the shoulder, and pulled me in. "Watch. A sight to never forget. That idiot having fun. She never smiles, when we do. She never laughs when we do. When she does, I want her to do it more." "Why? It doesn't look so... Amazing." "When everyone in my guild is happy... I'm happy. From the ace, to even her." "Wow, I thought you were a greedy man." "I am kid. I just love this dang guild too. HEY EVERYONE, MEET TOMO! OUR NEW GUILD MEMBER!" They all raised beer glasses, and all screamed one sentence. "WELCOME TOMO!" Finally. Maybe I can finally find a guild that'll accept me... After what happened the last time... Category:Chapter Category:Nobody700